A Quest For Past Memories
by pans-eevee2012
Summary: This is mostly OC's but it is based off of something I wrote when I was 12. Pokemon journey based on RBY FR/LG.


This story is based off of a story I wrote when I was 12 years old. At that time however, it was called, "A Start: The Story of Sydney Ketchum from the Ketchum Files." I found that story a few weeks ago in its composition book stuffed state of barely legible, yellowing 256 page self and decided to revamp completely. This is my revamp. My characters are the same, yet with more flaws and more traits. They are not Mary Sue characters. If they seem so to you, please tell me. I will fix that. But at age 19, I am starting to write "A Quest for the Past Memories."

A Quest for the Past Memories

By pans-eevee2012

Chapter One: Where Should I Start?

Ever have that feeling that you don't belong? That you are missing something. Yeah, me too. I have no idea who I am except for Sydney BK. Thats all I know. Why BK? Because I was kidnapped at two and had yet to learn my middle and last name. Fortunately I had a locket with my initials or I would only know me as Sydney.

Where to begin from memories? Much of them are too bitter to remember. I can tell you I was kidnapped by Team Rocket and they worked me and tortured me for five years until the place where I was kept was found by police. Unfortunately for me, I had no idea who my parents were. So for the first six months, I was placed into five homes. Why so many homes? Well I had a bad time with rules, especially ones that kept me locked up or without food as punishment. So I ran away. A lot. 37 times to be exact. Then I got placed with the Morgan's. They were nice people who lived on a farm and was into Pokemon Breeding. I loved living there. In fact, until yesterday, that was my home. But yesterday I was nine. Today, I am ten.

Since I am ten that could mean a lot of things. I am a double digit now and I am going on a Pokemon Journey. Thats right, they trust the runaway on her own. So my Social Worker got me yesterday and took me to Pallet Town to stay with Delia Ketchum, a lady with a son on a journey, just for overnight so I could start my journey.

"Sydney? Are you up yet?" Delia called up the stairs to me. I was putting my dark gray newsboy hat on that went with my blue blouse and dark gray knee length skirt. I wore white socks and black slip on sneakers. Then I picked up my khaki messenger bag and ran down the stairs. I looked at my clock. I had ten minutes to walk down the street. But I didn't want to be late.

I thanked Delia for letting me stay and went out the door. The professor's lab was on the very edge of town. It was a proper pokemon lab with all sorts of pokemon always roaming about. As I neared the lab, a small crowd had gathered for us that had graduated the Pokemon Academy. We were the top of our class. In the crowd, I spotted a face I had not seen in so long.

"COLE? Is that you?" I ran to my foster brother and jumped into his arms. Cole was the Morgan's eldest son. He was 16 and I hadn't seen him in two years. He left for a journey to Sinnoh and I hadn't seen him since.

"Sydney, go on inside. I'll wait for you to get that pokemon of yours." He said with a wink.

I ran inside, hoping to hurry it up. Its not like I didn't want a pokemon. I just wanted to get out of here. Cole laughed the first time I saw a pokemon egg. I thought it was supposed to hatch in minutes, not days or even weeks.

Professor Oak, the world's renown pokemon professor greeted me with a smile. I had been the second to arrive. The only one beating me here was a kid named Terry. He was a tad bit taller than me with brown hair and blue eyes. He had been the only one ahead of me in Cerulean's Academy of Pokemon Scholars and Trainers. I knew one day I would show him.

We waited for five minutes after 8 to arrive. Professor Oak was a kind man, who believed everyone gets a turn. So he waits for five minutes past. At four and a half minutes, a girl ran in, with blond curls trailing behind her.

"Professor, do I get a pokemon too?"

"Of course, Cathryn. But you must wait your turn. Go stand with Sydney and Terry."

"Ok!"

He looked at Terry, then me, then Cathryn. "You all have hit a huge milestone in your lives, starting today. For when you are given your first pokemon, you have the entire world unfolded before you. For another reason you are special as well..." He motioned to his pokeball tray. "You see those three balls? Normally, I give trainers a Squirtle or Bulbasaur or Charmander. However, today, the breeders decided I could give out Eevee instead. So you all will get the same pokemon. However, you will learn, Eevee do not evolve in the same ways. They evolve with stones or training in different conditions. You will choose the path to take your Eevee on, as you would any other pokemon you own. So I hand you each a pokeball and a pokedex and you can be off on your way. Oh and six pokeballs! Can't forget about those!" He handed each of us pokeballs and a pokedex. Lastly, he handed us our pokemon. "And with that, young ones, be off. Go explore. But call home and me often to tell us what you see!"

After he said that, we all bolted for the door. I was first out, holding my pokeball above my head.

"Way to go Sydney!" I heard Cole say. I ran over to my older brother, the only one I had ever known. "Hey girl. Go get 'em. I'll stick around long enough to see you when you get to Cerulean and go see the folks. Then I'll be gone again. But you stick it out on your own for a while. You'll be fine. Just stay away from boys because if I see any boys a' lookin' at ya, I'll have them answer to me."

I giggled but ran off, by Cole. Without watching where I was going, I ran right into Terry. "Ooof." I said as I landed on my bottom. "Sorry, didn't see you there," I apologized.

"It's ok. Didn't you say your name was Sydney?"

"Yeah..."

"Well just to let you know, this wont be the last time we meet. I am going to be the best and no little girl will stop me."

"Oh, really, we will see about that." I said, pulling out my one pokemon.

"You're on!" He said, pulling out an identical pokeball.

"Hold it!" the younger Professor Oak said, running to us. "You aren't battling yet. I suggest you go out there and train. Believe me, I know how you feel but trust me, you aren't proving anything right now except how incredibly rash and irrational the both of you are. Go out there and train. It will pay off."

"Fine. First time we meet up, we battle, agreed?" Terry said.

"Yeah!" I said.

So with that I walked out of Pallet Town to find out what the world had in store for me. But what I would find out would surprise me.

So what did you think? Please rate and review. Want at least 1 review before next chapter. It doesn't even have to be a review. A comment, anything. PLEASE?


End file.
